


This Night, This Thing (We Did Together)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [31]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cameron stares up at the ceiling as Remy moved around the apartment.





	This Night, This Thing (We Did Together)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current prompt challenge table at femslashficlets, [Am I a sinner with my skirt on the ground?](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/janellemone/queen.html).

There are things that Cameron has never done in her life that she can recall with vivid clarity after a round of drinking and having sex with someone. Sex with a woman is an undoubtedly new one for her.

She knows well how adventurous she'd been when she was younger.

Now she stares wide-eyed up at the ceiling of Remy's apartment as the other woman moves around the apartment, grumbling about something under her breath.

"You alright?"

She blinks and looks at Remy's guarded expression, before nodding slightly and pulling her gently down into a kiss.

"Yes, I'm fine, Remy."


End file.
